


cavader

by intoxicated_by_our_lies



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Corpse Desecration, M/M, Necrophilia, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Skull Fucking, dead doves do not eat, nah jk chris would just fuck the dove and then eat it afterwards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicated_by_our_lies/pseuds/intoxicated_by_our_lies
Summary: Dear Mr Walker,Please use my corpse accordingly.Signed,The skull you just fuckedP.S It's rude to not give me a kiss after you're done shattering my head between your dick and the wall, asshole.





	cavader

**Author's Note:**

  * For [symphorophilia (klismaphilia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klismaphilia/gifts).



> *douses y'alls with holy water*
> 
> for papa klisma,
> 
> you are an enabler that i don't need encouraging me but i love your ideas

Pinned on his back, skin molested and scarred, Miles only stared at the beast that Chris Walker was. His muscle bulged, thick, purple veins protruded out of his arms as he held him against the wall, disgusting breath in his face. Miles could swear to whatever God he knew - to any Goddess, Creator, _kind and wonderful_ , for it to end now; for the mother fucking cocksucker to just rip his head off, to tear his thin skin open, reveal his bones and organs, tear out his heart and eat it or whatever this fucker did to his victims.

 

A cold breeze blew across his skin, weakly whimpering in fear, unable to say another more than quiet pleas to be let go. Walker’s hand gripped his throat, dropping his body until Miles had to kneel in front of him, trying his best to claw at his thick fingers, choking.

 

Briefly, he banged at the elevator’s button, desperate for the machine to open and swallow him whole. The button lights up but doesn’t act on his fantasy.

 

He cried, giving one last look at the monster. At his ‘third eye’, at the deformed, mutilated lips and nose, at the flesh ripped from his forehead, cataracts in his blue-haze eyes, and then gave one more curse, the camera in his hand dropping to the floor, shattering.

 

Miles’ corpse dropped, limping to the floor. Walker released his grip on the bruised neck, stepping back from the corpse, and then picked up his head by his hair, the locks covered in blood, but most likely not Miles'. 

 

Then, without warning, his head was torn off with a loud roar, his body leaping forward, then dropping heavily. His body laid out on the floor, awkwardly, limbs protruding.   


There was a wet plopping sound as his thick, veiny cock brushed against Miles’ decapitated skull, the hard cock brushing against his chapped lips, Walker forcing his mouth open as wide as he could with just his thumb, it pushing against the back of his throat, tilting just slightly. He didn’t take notice of the pain that came from how Miles’ ragged, badly maintained teeth cut against the underbelly of his base.

 

In and out, Walker grunted, ruthlessly fucking the skull against the wall, the back of it making rough crushes, blood spluttering from the back of it.

 

With heavy grunts, Walker threw it down to the floor, turning away from the lifeless cadaver. The skull rolled down, leaving a trail of blood and shattered teeth before stopping at the entrance of the elevator.

 

It dinged open, the force allowing it to slowly trail inside before stopping once more.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this, then send in some requests on my tumblr @let-us-praise-the-queen
> 
> klisma pls tell me i did good thank you love you


End file.
